staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:55 Pożegnania 2013; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Obywatel ziemski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 8. Morze Czerwone (Seas and Oceans II) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Pożegnania 2013; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Bogus, mój przyjaciel na niby (Bogus) 106'; Film familijny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Haley Joel Osment, Gerard Depardieu, Whoopi Goldberg, Sheryl Lee Ralph; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Panda (Trail of the Panda (a.k.a. Xiong mao hui jia lu)) 85'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Chiny (2009); reż.:Zhong Yu; wyk.:Feng Li, Daichi Harashima, Matthew Yang King; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pożegnania 2013; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2+1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Miejsce z historią - Włodawa - miasto trzech kultur; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Pożegnania 2013; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kanion smutku (Desolation Canyon) 77'; western kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:David S. Cass Sr.; wyk.:Patrick Duffy, Stacey Keach, David Rees Snell, Kenny Johnson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie (Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, The) - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Herman; wyk.:Vera Farmiga, Asa Butterfield, Jack Scanlon, Rupert Friend; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Kłopoty Smerfusia, odc. 11a (Fuzzle trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas. - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zaklinacz koni (Horse Whisperer, The) - txt. str. 777 162'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Robert Redford; wyk.:Robert Redford, Kristin Scott Thomas, Sam Neill, Diane Wiest; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 33 sceny z życia - txt. str. 777 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Julia Jentsch, Peter Gantzler, Maciej Stuhr, Małgorzata Hajewska, Andrzej Hudziak, Iza Kuna, Rafał Maćkowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2+1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Józef Glemp. Dla dobra Kościoła i Polski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 999; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wspomnienie (1) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 371; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wspomnienie (2) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Oko delfina (Eye of the Dolphin) 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael D Sellers; wyk.:Carly Schroeder, George Harris, Katharine Ross, Adrian Dunbar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wspomnienie (3) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Wspomnienie (4) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Balto (Balto) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Simon Wells; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wspomnienie (5) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Maska (The Mask) - txt. str. 777 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Peter Bogdanovich; wyk.: Cher, Sam Elliot, Eric Stoltz, Estelle Getty; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wspomnienie (6) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2067; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wspomnienie (7) Zostawili swój ślad...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 "NA POZÓR" koncert pamięci Bogusława Meca; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wspomnienie (8) - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Titanic. Po katastrofie. (Titanic - The Aftermath) 88'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Marion Milne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wciąż ją kocham (Dear John) - txt. str. 777 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Amanda Seyfried, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Apartament (Wicker Park) - txt. str. 777 110'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Brandon Boyce, Josh Hartnett, Rose Byrne, Diane Kruger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 9/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Wild Life) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Wciąż ją kocham (Dear John) - txt. str. 777 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Amanda Seyfried, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Apartament (Wicker Park) 110'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Brandon Boyce, Josh Hartnett, Rose Byrne, Diane Kruger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 01.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Cerkiew na Granicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 01.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Bieg lat odc. 9 - Maciej Zimiński; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Reportaż z regionu - Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Bieg lat odc. 1 - Teresa Torańska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Pochować wirtualnie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Bieg lat odc. 2 - kardynał Józef Glemp; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Powrót realisty; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Bieg lat odc. 3 - Wacław Nycz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 10:01 Marianna królowa Kotliny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Miś Uszatek - Jak sójka za morze; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Reportaż z regionu - Oni tu zostali; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Reportaż z regionu - Bieg lat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - "NON OMNIS MORIAR" koncert zaduszkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Stare Powązki - u siebie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Bramy ciszy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (19); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Reportaż z regionu - Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Bieg lat odc. 5 - himalaiści; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Reportaż z regionu - Jeśli Bóg wybaczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:01 Krzysiek Kieślowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:28 Kwitnące okienko - Anthurium; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:34 Reporterzy Faktów przedstawiają; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Reportaż z regionu - Bieg lat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Reportaż z regionu - Jeśli Bóg wybaczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Tym, co w górach pozostali...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:47 Motosfera - Motosfera - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:01 Non Omnis Moriar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda 18:45 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Wrocław Kościół Św. Krzyża; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Cmentarz Orląt Lwowskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda - 01.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Pogoda - 01.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Pogoda 22:16 Non Omnis Moriar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Tym, co w górach pozostali...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Cmentarz Obrońców Lwowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Reportaż z regionu - Bieg lat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2445 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 15 8:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 16 8:45 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 10:45 Horton słyszy Ktosia! 12:30 Radio 14:45 Spacer w chmurach 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 482 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1771 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 356 20:00 Australia 23:25 Gabriel 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 57 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1484 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1815 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1282 11:10 Babe, świnka z klasą 13:10 Złoty kompas 15:30 Forrest Gump 18:35 Shrek ma wielkie oczy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3727 20:00 Kowboje i obcy 22:35 Paranormal Activity III 0:15 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 8 1:20 Mój biegun - kulisy powstawania filmu 1:45 Złoty kompas 3:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3727 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Dekoratornia 6:30 Mega Chichot 6:55 What's New, Scooby Doo? 7:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:55 Napoleon 9:40 Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór 11:30 Piaski otchłani 13:30 Wielki podryw 16:00 72 Meters 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 What's New, Scooby Doo? 19:30 What's New, Scooby Doo? 20:00 Tańczący z wilkami 23:45 Niepokonany 1:30 Niezwykła historia rezydencji Rockefellerów 2:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 7 3:30 To był dzień 4:30 Mega Chichot 4:45 Frank i dżungla Odcinek: 9 TVN 7 5:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 5:40 We dwoje Odcinek: 3 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 8 9:35 Ach, jak cudowna jest Panama 10:55 Złodziej w hotelu 13:15 Bitwa o Anglię 16:00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 17:55 Uwolnić orkę II 20:00 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś 21:55 Ucieczka z Alcatraz 0:15 Mentalista Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 1:10 Seks w wielkim mieście 4:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13* - Studnia pojednania; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Pożegnanie Pastora; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Rejs dla serca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Biała Lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 941 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 999; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Komisarz Alex - odc. 9 (seria I, odc. 9) - Dziedzictwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Czesław Niemen 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Szpakowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 808* - To nie sen; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Wspomnienie (7) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki zespołu 2+1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 941 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Wszystko będzie dobrze - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk.:Adam Werstak, Robert Więckiewicz, Izabela Dąbrowska, Beata Kawka, Daniel Mąkolski, Jarosław Gruda, Janusz Chabior, Janusz Kłosiński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Stanisław Pąk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Wspomnienie (7) Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 941; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Wszystko będzie dobrze; dramat obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:25 Wspomnienie - Zostawili swój ślad...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 7:00 Mów mi Rockefeller 8:55 Czarodziejka Lilly - przygoda w krainie Mandolan 10:45 Casper: początek straszenia 12:45 Asterix Gal 14:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:20 Hokus-pokus 17:15 Inspektor Gadżet 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 20:00 Ostateczna rozgrywka 22:00 Zabójcy w maskach 23:55 Halloween: Powrót 1:50 Zobacz to! 2:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 6 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 7 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 4:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 Puls 2 6:00 Akademia policyjna Odcinek: 2 7:00 Akademia policyjna Odcinek: 3 8:00 Reksio Odcinek: 58 8:10 Reksio Odcinek: 59 8:30 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 24 9:00 Mami Fatale Odcinek: 5 9:10 Mami Fatale Odcinek: 6 9:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 53 9:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 54 10:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 6 10:05 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 7 10:10 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 8 10:25 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 13 11:00 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 2 11:25 Pippi Odcinek: 9 12:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 35 12:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 42 12:55 Superauta Odcinek: 18 13:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 53 13:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 54 14:00 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 25 14:30 Mami Fatale Odcinek: 7 14:40 Mami Fatale Odcinek: 8 15:00 Reksio Odcinek: 58 15:10 Reksio Odcinek: 59 15:25 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 13 16:00 Dyl Sowizdrzał 17:45 Happy wkręt 19:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 21:55 Tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 3 23:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 0:00 Urodzony zwycięzca 2:00 Playboy: dziewczyna na okładkę Odcinek: 1 3:10 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 3:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 3:55 Dyżur Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 6 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 5:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 Tele 5 7:00 Muzyczny top 8:00 Telezakupy 11:00 Zapisane w gwiazdach 12:15 Telezakupy 12:55 Jurajscy wojownicy Odcinek: 2 13:55 Młodzi muszkieterowie Odcinek: 7 14:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 3 15:55 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 16:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 13 17:50 Janosik Odcinek: 1 18:50 Janosik Odcinek: 2 20:00 Janosik Odcinek: 3 21:00 Janosik Odcinek: 4 22:00 Janosik Odcinek: 5 23:00 W pogoni za świtem 1:25 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 6:05 Nieźle kliknięci Odcinek: 13 6:35 Disco Bandżo 7:55 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 20 8:25 Słowo na R Odcinek: 20 9:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 15:45 Łowcy nagród 17:00 Celeste Odcinek: 171 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu Odcinek: 28 18:30 Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski 19:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 4 19:40 Bananowa młodzież Odcinek: 33 20:40 Tajemnice Sahary Odcinek: 6 21:50 Nieźle kliknięci Odcinek: 14 22:30 Różowa noc 5:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:33 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 20:17 Światowiec - Nekropolie świata; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:46 Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Kod dostępu - odc. 65; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Pogrzeby to nasze życie; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:56 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9 00:21 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 00:36 Światowiec - Nekropolie świata; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:01 Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:11 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Kod dostępu - odc. 65; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 03:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 100 - Smaki Ziemi Lubuskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Pogrzeby to nasze życie; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:15 Bez tajemnic, bez wstydu. Nadzy w sieci. (Ma vie a poil sur le Web); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Diabły, diabły - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Monika Niemczyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Krzysztof Plewka, Paweł Chwedoruk, Grzegorz Karabin, Maria Szoma, Wiesław Szoma, Justyna Ciemny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Manufaktura snów (Dreammaker); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Piątek z baletem - Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza do muzyki W. A. Mozarta (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Great Mass); widowisko muzyczno-baletowe kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Scoop - Gorący temat (Scoop) 91'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Scarlett Johansson, Woody Allen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Teraz animacje! - Rybak na dnie morza; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Druga młodość czwororęcznych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kulturanek - "Oto otoczenie" (s. II, odc. 8); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Bez tajemnic, bez wstydu. Nadzy w sieci. (Ma vie a poil sur le Web) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Kaprysy Łazarza 46'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wieczorynka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 13 - Klęska zwycięstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Kangurek Hip-Hop - Borsuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Kangurek Hip-Hop - Kozica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Kino jest sztuką - Ludzie Boga (Des Hommes et des dieux) 117'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Xavier Beauvois; wyk.:Lambert Wilson, Michael Lonsdale, Olivier Rabourdin, Philippe Laudenbach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Mad Men s. IV - odc. 7/13 (odc. 7/13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zaraz jass - 4 /Graal/; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Kino jest sztuką - Ludzie Boga (Des Hommes et des dieux) 117'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Xavier Beauvois; wyk.:Lambert Wilson, Michael Lonsdale, Olivier Rabourdin, Philippe Laudenbach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.11.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Orlęta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ex Libris - 145; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Misja - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Połowy na rzece wspomnień - Stare Powązki - u siebie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 7 Kryzys sueski (When the world collapses 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zapiski tobruckiego szczura; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Od Zułowa do Rossy 30'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Spór o historię - Sens konspiracji pojałtańskiej; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wszyscy święci - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Teresa Szmigielówna, Anna Polony, Maciej Stuhr, Tadeusz Huk, Dorota Segda; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moje miejsce; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Misja - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Nieznana wojna - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne - Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Niezwykłe rozkazy Hitlera - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.11.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Jak zostać królem - historia Jerzego VI (The King George: The Man Behind The King's Speech) 63'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Cafe Historia - Ludobójstwo; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Katyń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. II - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Z plecakiem i walizką - Z plecakiem i walizką odc.12; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Koncert, jakiego nie będzie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Famadihana. Spotkanie życia i śmierci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Groźba i ocalenie 49'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ostatni list Profesora 25'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak szparagów (75); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (105) - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Arka Noego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 15); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Podróże z żartem - Nepal (18); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.2; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zielono mi - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Niemiecki smak (76); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (106) - Tartak - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Camping Studia Gama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.2; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 57; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Cafe Fogg - czyli co nam zostało z tych lat...; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (106) - Tartak - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 "A mury runą..." - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Warto było... Piotr Nurowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie sukcesy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Ostatnie okrążenie - txt. str. 777; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Wspomnienie o Kamili Skolimowskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy biegów długich - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Stanisław Szozda - wiara w zycięstwo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 "Złotka" - 10 lat później; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: 1/4 F (1): Honduras - Szwecja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Deyna - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mecz towarzyski: Egipt - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Katalonii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Legendy futbolu - George Best (.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. I - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Nie zmarnowałem życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. II - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. III - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Opowieść sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Włodzimierz Smolarek - wojownik z wielkim sercem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: 1/4 F (2): Brazylia - Meksyk; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Omiczka Omsk - Dresdner SC 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Omiczka Omsk - Dresdner SC 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Stelmet Zielona Góra 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Stelmet Zielona Góra 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Vakifbank Türk Telekom Stambuł - Dinamo Bukareszt 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Vakifbank Türk Telekom Stambuł - Dinamo Bukareszt 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii 18:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii 20:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Tournament of Champions w Sofii 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Nitro Circus Live - magazyn sportowy 22:55 Nitro Circus Live News - odc. 3, magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dinamo Kazań - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dinamo Kazań - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:35 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz półfinałowy 10:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:30 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz półfinałowy 15:30 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 17:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 19:00 Bowling - Zawody PBA Tour w USA - sport 20:00 Strongman - Giants Live w Polsce - sport 20:30 Strongman - Giants Live w Polsce - sport 21:00 Boks - Gala z udziałem Alexandra Petkovica 23:00 Bowling - Zawody PBA Tour w USA - sport 0:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 1:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - GTA Next Level - sport 1:15 Watts - Tenis - sport 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 7:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz półfinałowy 8:30 Na tych samych falach - magazyn surfingowy 9:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - taniec krótki par tanecznych 10:00 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - program krótki solistek 11:45 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Skate Canada - pokazy mistrzów 12:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - program krótki solistów 13:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - program krótki par sportowych 17:00 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - podsumowanie kolejki 18:00 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - zapowiedź kolejki 18:30 Piłka nożna - 2. liga niemiecka - mecz: VFR Aalen - Fortuna Düsseldorf 20:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka 22:30 Fight Club - Glory Chicago - sport 0:00 Piłka nożna - 2. liga niemiecka - mecz: VFR Aalen - Fortuna Düsseldorf 1:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Borussia Dortmund - VFB Stuttgart 3:00 Boks - Gala w Dachau - waga ciężka: Alexandr Petkovic - Chupaki Chipindi 5:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz półfinałowy VIVA Polska 6:00 Mega top 10 6:50 Power Lista 8:15 Viva Top 5 8:45 Top 5 best of Viva 9:05 Viva Top 10 9:55 100% Viva 12:00 Weekendowe historie Odcinek: 1 13:00 Weekendowe historie Odcinek: 2 13:55 Miłość na bogato Odcinek: 10 14:25 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 14:55 Szał ciał edycja polska Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 15:25 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 15:55 Next Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 16:20 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 2 16:50 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 2 17:15 Miłość na bogato Odcinek: 10 17:45 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 18:10 Next Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 18:35 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 2 19:00 Excused: odpadasz Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 2 19:30 In & Out 20:00 Spanie z gwiazdami 20:30 Polska stówa Odcinek: 20 21:00 Nieustraszeni Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 22:00 Rec 23:40 Parking grozy 1:35 Miłość na bogato Odcinek: 10 2:00 100% Viva MTV Polska 6:00 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 6:25 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 6:55 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 6 7:20 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 6 7:50 Operacja: Stylówa - edycja polska Odcinek: 3 8:25 Operacja: Stylówa - edycja polska Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 9:00 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 1 9:25 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 2 10:00 Licealne ciąże Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 11:00 Efekt eks Odcinek: 4 11:35 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 2 12:00 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 3 12:35 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 1 13:35 Inna Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:00 Inna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:30 Zach Stone będzie sławny Odcinek: 1 14:55 Zach Stone będzie sławny Odcinek: 2 15:20 Efekt eks Odcinek: 4 15:50 Catfish Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:50 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 5 17:40 MTV EMAs 18:40 MTV EMAs 19:10 MTV World Stage 20:10 Mypolishdream 20:15 Scandalicious Odcinek: 1 21:05 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 22:00 Ekipa z Newcastle Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 23:00 Ekipa z Newcastle Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 0:00 Ekipa z Cardiff Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:00 Ekipa z Cardiff Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 2:00 Don't kill the Music 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 4fun Maxxx Top 40 11:00 100% muzy 13:00 Wiecznie żywi 15:00 Chcesz-masz 16:00 Hot weekend 19:00 Wiecznie żywi 20:00 Party Shaker 3:00 Polskanocka RBL.TV 7:00 Powstanie 10:00 Hitzone 14:00 Gruby beat 16:00 Reaktor 17:00 Gra o tron 18:00 Fejs czart 19:00 Hitzone 20:00 Jest weekend, jest melanż 0:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 5:00 Poranek disco polo 10:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 12:00 Gorące hity 14:00 Twoje disco polo 15:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Koncert życzeń 18:00 Twoje disco polo 21:00 Gorące hity 23:00 Łapy w górę 2:00 Disco Polo Max Hity iTV 5:05 Niegrzeczna Pani Domu 6:15 Discostacja 6:40 Discostacja 7:30 Disco budzik 9:00 Starter 9:20 Discostacja 10:35 Śpiewaj z królem disco 11:10 ITV Hits 11:25 Złote Przeboje w iTV 11:50 Jazda po klipach 12:30 ITV Hits 13:40 Złote Przeboje w iTV 14:05 Discostacja 14:30 Discostacja 15:20 ITV Hits 15:45 Discotour 16:10 ITV Hits 17:00 Discostacja 18:15 Discomaniak 19:00 Muzyczna strefa 19:35 ITV Hits 20:00 EzoTV 0:00 Niegrzeczna Pani Domu 1:00 Hot TV w iTV Polsat Cafe 6:00 Kobiece prawdy 7:00 Plejada gwiazd 7:30 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 18 8:00 Salonowe rewolucje Odcinek: 12 8:30 Sexy mama - bo zdrowie jest najważniejsze Odcinek: 59 9:00 Superniania Odcinek: 6 10:00 100 rzeczy najważniejszych w życiu kobiety Odcinek: 24 10:30 Rozpieszczona córeczka tatusia Odcinek: 2 11:00 Miłość, żądze i... Odcinek: 6 12:00 Zrozumieć kobietę Odcinek: 22 12:30 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twojego faceta Odcinek: 7 13:00 Dziewiętnaścioro. Odliczanie trwa Odcinek: 23 13:30 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 45 14:00 Zdrowie na widelcu Odcinek: 32 14:30 Ach, co to był za ślub Odcinek: 17 15:00 Kolacja z szefem Odcinek; 4 16:00 Superniania Odcinek: 3 17:00 Z tyłu sceny 17:30 Zdrowie na widelcu Odcinek: 7 18:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 1 19:00 Dziewiętnaścioro. Odliczanie trwa Odcinek: 24 19:30 Dziwne uzależnienia Odcinek: 3 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 7 21:00 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 55 21:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 115 22:00 Zoom na miasto Odcinek: 131 22:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 11 23:30 Dobrenocki Odcinek: 96 0:00 Dziwne uzależnienia Odcinek: 1 0:30 Kardashianki w Nowym Jorku Odcinek: 10 1:00 Tancerki Odcinek: 2 1:30 Tabu Odcinek: 3 2:30 Bagaż Odcinek: 17 3:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 7 3:30 Dobrenocki Odcinek: 40 4:00 Sekrety Hollywood Odcinek: 4 5:00 Tak się bawi Las Vegas Polsat Play 6:00 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 13 6:30 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 14 7:00 Na ratunek Odcinek: 47 7:30 Na ratunek Odcinek: 48 8:00 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR Odcinek: 21 8:30 Granice odwagi - straż graniczna Odcinek: 1 9:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 29 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 357 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 358 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 359 11:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 95 11:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 96 12:00 Skazany za... Odcinek: 10 12:30 Skazany za... 13:00 Ekstremalne zawody Odcinek: 1 13:30 Policyjne prowokacje Odcinek: 1 14:00 Sportowe kraksy Odcinek: 4 15:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 30 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 129 16:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 130 16:30 Auto-egzekucja Odcinek: 1 17:00 Najbardziej szokujące Odcinek: 4 18:00 Policyjne taśmy Odcinek: 9 18:30 Skazany za... Odcinek: 11 19:00 Najbardziej wstrząsające Odcinek: 24 20:00 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 7 20:30 Druga wojna w kolorze Odcinek: 7 21:30 Czas wojowników Odcinek: 1 22:00 Bez paniki - to tylko kłopoty Odcinek: 2 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 6 23:00 Miasta grzechu Odcinek: 2 23:30 Zobacz moje sekstaśmy Odcinek: 3 0:30 La Fille du Parrain 2:00 Jet Sex - poufnie Odcinek: 31 2:45 Bufet Odcinek: 39 3:15 2Rude4UTube Odcinek: 1 3:45 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 31 4:40 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 32 5:30 2Rude4UTube Odcinek: 19